


Not A Cinderella, And Not Your Princess

by theMyMylove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMyMylove/pseuds/theMyMylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is the school geek. Bellamy’s the star quarterback. Clarke has a total of 5 friends. Everyone wants to be Bellamy’s friend. And that’s that…or is it? AU! High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Cinderella, And Not Your Princess

**Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing…unfortunate for me.**

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE GREEN! WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON!” Murphy yelled up the stairs.

“God Murphy, shut the fuck up! It’s still early,” Jasper groaned.

“God you guys are so weak,” Clarke said. “Breakfast is ready.” They boys immediately woke up and sat down at the table. Clarke cooking was the best, especially breakfast. The three boys tucked in to the breakfast that Clarke had prepared for them. “Okay, so any plans for today, or are we all heading to the garage together?”

“Garage together,” Murphy said, Monty and Jasper both nodded. Clarke nodded happily. She was pretty used to this, and she was like a mother to them. They were all foster kids, but the older they got, the less people wanted them. So Kane bought them a small two story house for the four of them. It was small, but perfect for the four of them. They always had space if anyone else needed to stay over, but they were a family and they would do anything for each other. But they were all so different; Murphy was the oldest and a total jock, popular, best friends with the coolest guy in school, causing trouble. Then were Monty and Jasper, also known as the Wonder Twins, who have been inseparable since they’d met, who were science gods, according to themselves. Then there was Clarke, her mom died during childbirth and her dad died in a car accident. Once she joined foster care, she became fast friends with Jasper and Monty, bonding over their love for science and just getting along really well. One day when a guy was bothering Clarke, Murphy showed up and he had become part of their little group ever since. They were family, and nothing would break them apart. The only person who could possibly get into their group was Raven, Murphy’s girlfriend who dropped out of school.

“Come, let’s go,” Murphy said, shoving everyone out of the house.

“Does everyone have everything?” Clarke asked, as she got shot gun.

“Yes mom,” said the Wonder Twins, earning a smirk from Murphy and glare from Clarke. Clarke was like their mother, and though Murphy could be seen as the dad, he was more of the cool but stern uncle, while Jasper and Monty were…well…the Wonder Twins. As they approached school, they twins bounded out.

“Don’t forget to be here at 3:20!” Clarke called out behind them, and huffed at being blown off.

“Chill Clarke, you know they’ll be here. You better remember not be late,” Murphy said, chuckling at her expression. Clarke rolled her eyes, but placed a small smile on her face.

“See you later Murphy,” she said. She kissed his cheek and started walking away.

“Aww, and the Princess Nerd kissed her frog,” said a voice from behind Murphy, Clarke groaned. Was one day too much to ask for?

“Back off Bellamy, and she’s not a nerd,” Murphy groaned. “I’ll see you later Clarke.” She just waved him off, and walked into the school.

“And…we’re back!” said Monty, who almost crashed into Clarke.

“What the hell guys?” Clarke said, steadying herself.

“Sorry, we saw you and got excited,” Jasper said. “We haven’t seen you in ages.”

“You saw me less than 5 minutes ago,” Clarke said, trying, and failing, to hide her amusement.

“Yeah, but every second away from you is like an eternity, darling,” Jasper said, with Monty looking like he was about to faint. Clarke couldn’t hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. The other two just linked their arms though hers and walked with her to History, the first class they all had together. They took their seats in the back, like they usually, even though Clarke hated it, as sometimes she couldn’t see the board, despite wearing her glasses. As they rest of the class trickled in, they all went silence as Mr. Jaha, their teacher, entered the classroom. He was the strictest, yet also the most understanding teacher at ARC high, also known as Arnold R. Carter High School. Clarke had always thought it was a stupid name, but her opinion didn’t matter. Clarke sighed as the class started, she didn’t particularly the enjoy the subject.

**~princess~**

“Clarke you have two letters to respond to today,” Monroe, the girl who did the sports section told her as she sat at her usual computer. Clarke was on the schools online blog. Despite it being stupid, a lot of people liked it. Their favorite part were _Hilariously Horrible Horror-Scopes_ by Jasper, and the _Ask Eve & You Shall Receive _by Clarke, not that anyone knew it was by Clarke. Except obviously the people on the magazine, so basically 5 people. Clarke was in charge of the main headlines and the Ask Annie section, while Jasper did Horoscopes and Students Issues, Monroe did Sports and Music, while Octavia did layouts, and Mr. Jaha just organized everything.

“Yay, my favorite part of the day,” and no one had to even guess that she was being sarcastic. Most of the letters she got were about cheating, or boys, or god knows what. She opened the three submissions and read the first one.

_Eve,_   
_I’m dating my brother’s friend. If he finds out, he’ll kill me, and his friend, mostly his friend. What do I do? I really like the guy, and I don’t want to hurt my brother._   
_Brothers & Boyfriends._

Clarke’s eyes flashed to where Octavia was sitting, and she rolled her eyes. It was so like Octavia to talk about her issues to publicly. Not that anyone would guess it was her, except for Clarke. There were many girls here who could be dating their brother’s friend, but Clarke knew it was Octavia. She started typing.

_Brothers & Boyfriends,_   
_TELL HIM. He may be super over protective, but if he really cares for your happiness, then he will accept whoever you date. Even if it is his friend. But to be on the safe side, have a mediator to keep things calm. A mutual friend or something like that._   
_Eve xx_

She then scrolled to the next one.

_Eve,_   
_I have no clue what to do. Everyone expects me to do one thing, but I really want to do something else. I’m not only good at it, but I enjoy it too. How am I supposed to tell everyone that I don’t want to do what they want me to do?_   
_Indecisive_

Clarke’s eyes widened, who was the person who actually needed advice on something serious. She stared at the message for a whole 7 minutes before finally deciding to reply.

_Indecisive,_   
_No one can choose your future for you. It’s your future, you choose what to do with it. If you don’t want to do what’s expected from you, don’t. If you’re good at something and you enjoy, then do that. Who cares what others think, it’s your life, do what you want to do with it._   
_Eve_

Clarke clicked send, and sighed. She hoped she was able to provide sufficient advice.

“You done Clarke?” Octavia asked. She nodded and logged off. It was pretty simple her job, unless she got more than 10 submissions, then she hated her job. She bid farewell to the others, and sent off for Art, her favorite class of the day.

**~princess~**

“Yo Blake, the magazine is up, I wanna see how Monroe complimented us this time,” called out Dax, a fellow member of the football team. Bellamy smirked at him and took out his phone, clicking on the link to the school magazine that was always sent to them. Being Octavia’s brother meant that he had to read it, and didn’t really have any choice. He opened the link and went to the _Ask Eve & You Shall Receive _section first. He had sent in a letter, not that he would tell anyone, expect maybe Murphy. But he hadn’t told Murphy yet. He looked for the reply.

_Indecisive,_   
_No one can choose your future for you. It’s your future, you choose what to do with it. If you don’t want to do what’s expected from you, don’t. If you’re good at something and you enjoy, then do that. Who cares what others think, it’s your life, do what you want to do with it._   
_Eve_

He smiled. Yeah, the person didn’t know who he was, but everyone else would have told him to do what other’s wanted him to do. To live up to his expectations. ‘Eve’ had told him to follow his dreams, do what he wanted, and to be happy. She seemed to understand him, better than anyone else had, in this one letter. She, well assuming it was a ‘she’ made him feel better in one letter. He wanted to know who she was.

“Oh damn. Monroe is getting good at this,” Dax said, coming up to Bellamy. Bellamy quickly shut his phone, and turned to look at Dax. But as Dax rambled on, all he could think of was the reply he got from ‘Eve’.

 

*^*^*^*^*


End file.
